The present invention relates to expanded content device retaining pouches that are securable to articles including packaging items such as a bottles, cans, boxes and other containers.
It is desirable to attach an expanded content device such as a booklet or a sheet of printed instructions to a product, and to avoid soiling of the booklet or sheet during handling of the product or to avoid loss of the booklet or sheet during such handling. Labels including pouches for containing expanded content devices are known. These labels typically include a base layer including an adhesive for adhering that base layer, and consequently the entire label, to a container. An expanded content device is secured to the base layer with an overlarninate sheet. The overlaminate sheet overlaps at least two edges of the expanded content device and is marginally adhered to the base layer in the regions of overlap.
These expanded content device pouches include perforations disposed adjacent the marginal overlap so that a user may tear these perforations and remove the expanded content device entirely from the base layer for viewing. After removal, the expanded content device cannot be reattached to the base layer.
Conventionally, the overlaminate sheet is permanently attached to the cover panel of the expanded content device to hold the device in a fixed position relative to the base layer. Several problems are associated with this permanent attachment of the overlaminate to the cover panel. First, if a user tries to remove the overlaminate from the cover panel of expanded content device, that panel is rendered illegible or worse, destroyed. Second, the overlaminate inhibits unfolding of the expanded content device because it makes one sheet, that is the top panel, thicker than the rest of the panels in a multi-panel expanded content device. Finally, the perforations along the edges of the remaining overlaminate attached to the cover panel are aesthetically displeasing.
The aforementioned problems are overcome by the present invention wherein a pouch label assembly includes a low-tack adhesive between the overlaminate sheet and the expanded content device to prevent destruction of the top panel when the overlaminate sheet is removed therefrom.
The label pouch includes a base layer, an overlaminate sheet removably affixed to the base layer to form a pouch, and an expanded content device disposed in the pouch. The overlaminate sheet is coated with an adhesive to prevent the expanded content device from falling out of the pouch. This adhesive forms a high-tack permanent-like bond with plastic and films, but does not bond well to materials constructed partially or completely from paper. At most, the adhesive forms a low-tack, easy-release bond with the paper material.
In use, the overlaminate sheet is torn away from the base layer to expose the expanded content device. The expanded content device may be completely removed from the overlaminate sheet by simply pulling the cover panel away from the overlaminate. Because of the low-tack characteristic of the adhesive to paper, two advantages are realized. First, images on the top panel remain legible, and second, the expanded content device may be removed completely intact from the pouch.